


blood runs hot

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Lifeblood [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: “Your feet,” Thanatos finally whispers, once Zagreus’s lips are stinging pleasantly and their skin sticks with sweat wherever they touch.Zagreus blinks down at him. “What?”“I… Don’t make me say it. Just… I want…” Thanatos grinds up against him, and suddenly, everything crystallizes in his mind as Zagreus grasps the implication.A spike of pure lust shoots down his spine. “Are you sure, Than? It might… hurt.”“No more than I can handle."
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Lifeblood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007949
Comments: 38
Kudos: 439





	blood runs hot

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Zagreus has fiery feet. How could I (or Thanatos) resist?
> 
> Thanks so much to my lovely beta, Lines, who dealt with my whining and encouraged me to be kinder to myself during a bad brain week. Ilu. <3

“Shall I open the last bottle, Than?”

“Hmm?” Thanatos lifts his head from Zagreus’s chest and looks at the bedside table, where the final wax-sealed bottle of ambrosia sits. “Oh. No, I don’t think so. I’m quite… content. Let’s save it for later.”

“All right.” Zagreus nestles deeper into the pillows and weaves his fingers into silky silver hair, encouraging Thanatos to resume his position.

Thanatos settles down with a soft sigh. It’s his day off, and because they’re together now and Zagreus has encouraged him to actually use his time off instead of working himself to the bone, they’ve spent a peaceful, quiet afternoon (or evening) lounging in Thanatos’s rarely used chambers, sipping on honeyed sweetness and enjoying each other’s company between naps, bites of pomegranate, and lazy kisses.

They’re still half-clothed; Thanatos in his unbelted chiton, Zagreus bare-chested, wearing only thin red leggings, both free of armor and the other usual accoutrements. Ordinarily, this state of undress would lead to the inability to keep their hands to themselves, but Thanatos has been run ragged by a series of skirmishes in Lord Ares’s unending war, and Zagreus’s pride has yet to recover from a painful and frankly humiliating demise in the Temple of Styx. There’s no honor to be had when his entry in the death ledger reads “Bitten by Tiny Vermin,” although Hypnos’s quip that perhaps he should dash away next time if he wants to spare his toes the nibble _did_ make Zagreus crack a smile, despite the lingering mortification.

So, for now, it’s been enough to simply smuggle up together in the familiar quiet of Thanatos’s quarters, far removed from the great hall and the desk where Father presides over his domain—and makes his caustic remarks whenever Zagreus emerges from the Pool after another failed escape attempt.

Thanatos’s chambers have an actual door, allowing them privacy from prying ears and gossipy shades. Here, they don’t have to worry about being overheard or caught in the act. Thanatos didn’t even take much convincing to partake in a couple bottles of contraband this day-or-night, only a beguiling smile and a crooked finger from Zagreus once he’d popped the cork.

The result of their indulgence is a sticky-slow, pleasant sort of dreaminess. Not intoxication, but complete tranquility, every muscle loose and limber, every anxiety and cause for tension pushed to the farthest recesses of his mind by the potency of the coveted beverage. It’s no wonder the stuff is so highly prized, if this is the effect it provides. Zagreus counts himself fortunate indeed to share such a sumptuous treat with his beloved partner. If anyone needs a reprieve from their unceasing work, it’s Thanatos, and Zagreus is more than happy to help him unwind by whatever means he has available.

He slips a leg between Thanatos’s thigh, the sole of his foot brushing a bare calf. Thanatos shivers and exhales a shaky breath, his fingers curling against Zagreus’s abdomen.

“Are you cold?” Zagreus gently scratches at the closely shorn hair at Thanatos’s nape. “I could warm you up, if you like.” Lazy and relaxed as he feels, he also wouldn't mind a change of mood.

Thanatos’s eyes meet his, molten gold in the dim green torchlight. He doesn’t speak, but the look is invitation enough. Zagreus presses him back against the pillows and kisses him, greedy and deep, chasing the lingering flavor of ambrosia and the heady thrill that comes from the way Thanatos yields to him, so pliant and giving, so open here when it’s just the two of them. His mouth is as cool as the rest of him, and it draws forth a pleased hum from Zagreus as their tongues slick together. He’s never told Thanatos how soothing, how comforting it is to kiss him, like a sip of fresh spring water easing a painfully parched throat. Someday soon he will.

Zagreus feathers his lips along Thanatos’s sharp jaw, to his neck, bare of the intricate gorget, the skin especially sensitive, Zagreus knows, after all the time spent covered by unyielding metal. 

Thanatos shivers again when Zagreus finds the notch between his collarbones, drops a sweet kiss there before moving on to explore the upper part of his chest.

With a bit of shifting on both their parts, Zagreus begins to unwind the chiton, pulling here, tugging there, until Thanatos is blessedly nude beneath him, his thighs parted in welcome and his cock already beginning to stiffen under Zagreus’s eager attention.

Zagreus tosses the fine material over the side of the bed without taking his eyes off his lover. “Look at you,” he whispers, and if the words sound worshipful, reverent, it’s because they are.

Thanatos’s gaze skitters away from his. “Zag,” he says. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Zagreus reaches out to tweak a dark nipple. “Please tell you how much I adore you?” He switches his attention to the other tight peak. Wouldn’t want to ignore one, would he, when he so adores the soft, hitched breaths, the responsiveness to every touch, no matter how light or teasing. “Because I do.” Zagreus drags his hands down Thanatos’s taut flanks to his narrow hips, thumbing circles over the sharp jut of bone. “I’ll tell you as often as you need to hear it, love.”

“Zag,” Thanatos protests once again, his head turned to the side. 

He’s practically squirming beneath Zagreus now. A golden flush blooms on his cheeks, spills down his throat to his upper chest as the ichor in his veins rises to the surface. Even his cock is a similar hue. He’s all gold and silver, Beauty Incarnate as much as Death. 

Zagreus wants to consume him.

He dips his head and rakes the edge of his teeth across one pert nipple, torments the tiny bud as Thanatos writhes beneath him. He’s sensitive here, too, sensitive nearly everywhere, more touch-starved than even Zagreus had been before they finally laid their hands on each other. Zagreus can’t get enough. Neither of them can. The hours and days they spend apart only serve to build anticipation until the next time they can be alone together.

Zagreus sucks a row of marks down to Thanatos’s sculpted abdomen. He lets his tongue play along the grooves between the muscles, tracing a leisurely path to where torso met pelvis. The tip of Thanatos’s cock nudges his chin, and Zagreus captures that plump crown in his mouth, delves into the slit to taste the beginnings of precome.

Thanatos trembles, sighing his name. A hand lands in his hair, not forcing him to move or trying to guide him, just holding on as Zagreus slowly slides lower.

He rolls Thanatos’s balls and feasts on his cock, alternating between long, slow sucks, deep, to the back of his throat, and tracing circles around the ridge, catching the foreskin between his lips and playfully tugging until Thanatos jerks his hips and chokes out a moan.

Zagreus releases Thanatos’s cock then, letting it fall to his belly with a wet smack. He licks up the underside, tongues the spot just under the head until Thanatos is rolling his hips in quick, jerky movements, panting out soft little pleading noises that send pulses of heat along Zagreus’s shaft. He’s certain Thanatos isn’t even conscious of the sounds he’s making—otherwise, he’d probably never hear them again. Zagreus won’t be the one to bring attention to them; he’ll simply savor them and the knowledge that he’s able to please Thanatos so utterly he forgets himself.

Precome smears over his lips as Zagreus presses a kiss to the leaking slit, drags his mouth, open and hungry, along the thick, throbbing length to Thanatos’s sac. It’s drawn up tight, and he plays there for a moment, nuzzles gently at velvety skin, gives a light, tiny nip that makes Thanatos tug his hair and hiss. Thanatos spreads his legs wider, and Zagreus takes full advantage, bowing to swipe a lick across his clenching hole. He seals his mouth over the muscle and _sucks_ , and Thanatos shouts a strangled version of his name as he bears down, shamelessly humping against Zagreus’s face.

The grip on his hair becomes more urgent, yanking at the strands, urging Zagreus back up to his cock. Zagreus lets Thanatos pull him to where he needs him, takes him in again and falls into a harder, faster rhythm. It’s sloppier now, saliva dripping down his chin to wet Thanatos’s balls. Zagreus drags his fingers through the moisture and slips them down below, to Thanatos’s entrance. He circles there, using his own spit to ease the way as he slips just the tip of a finger in.

“Zag, wait,” Thanatos orders, voice gone high and desperate. “ _Wait._ ”

Zagreus stops immediately, draws back his hand, and pulls off Thanatos’s cock to search his face. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” He’s still not very practiced at this; before Thanatos, there was only Meg, and the two couldn’t be more different in both their bodies and their appetites. Zagreus knows he has a lot left to learn, at least in terms of actual technique. As with any other training, he dedicates himself to perfecting his craft—thoroughly and with the utmost enthusiasm—but perhaps he got a bit overzealous?

“I’m fine,” Thanatos says, and Zagreus’s shoulders slump with relief. “You were perfect. It’s just…” He trails off, gaze slanting to the side. “There’s something I… I’ve been wanting to try. Something different.”

Zagreus sits back on his haunches, his cock straining at the front of his leggings, and smooths his palms along Thanatos’s inner thighs. He’s well aware of how much Thanatos struggles to ask for what he wants at times. It still amazes Zagreus to think it was Thanatos who came to his chambers that day (or night) and stripped his heart bare, every hope and desire laid out in the open. But here they are, and as always, Zagreus is desperate to please. Nothing gives him greater pleasure than doing for others, and especially for Thanatos, who so rarely demands anything for himself.

“What is it? You can ask me for anything, Than. I’ll do whatever you want.”

For some reason, this only makes Thanatos’s flush deepen, shimmery gold spreading from his cheeks to the tops of his ears and farther down his chest.

“Oh.” Zagreus can’t help his delighted laugh. “What is it, love? It can’t be that bad. Tell me.”

“It’s embarrassing, all right?” Thanatos huffs and keeps his eyes fixed on something across the room. “I can’t say it if you intend on laughing at me.”

Zagreus leans over him to brace a hand on either side of his shoulders. “I’m not laughing _at_ you. Never, Than. It’s just… You’re lovely when you blush, did you know that?”

“Now _you’re_ being embarrassing,” Thanatos grumbles.

Zagreus kisses the line of his jaw. “And you like it.”

Thanatos turns his head, and Zagreus’s heart flutters to see his lips quirked at the corners. Besotted, he kisses that tiny smile, and again, and then again, until Thanatos groans softly and drags Zagreus fully atop of him so they can rut together as their mouths meet and part.

“Your feet,” Thanatos finally whispers, once Zagreus’s lips are stinging pleasantly and their skin sticks with sweat wherever they touch.

Zagreus blinks down at him. “What?”

“I… Don’t make me say it. Just… I want…” Thanatos grinds up against him, their stiff cocks sliding together, and suddenly, everything crystallizes in his mind as Zagreus grasps the implication.

A spike of pure lust shoots down his spine. He settles back between Thanatos’s spread thighs, stares at his vulnerable cock, lying flush against his abdomen, the head shining with precome. “Are you sure, Than? It might… hurt.”

“No more than I can handle,” Thanatos says. He meets Zagreus’s gaze and nods once, firmly. “I’m sure, Zag. I’ll tell you to stop if I change my mind.”

“All right. How should we…?” Zagreus tilts his head, considering the logistics. “Maybe if I…” With a bit of careful maneuvering, Zagreus repositions himself so he’s seated on the bed with his bent legs in front of him, one glowing foot on either side of Thanatos’s pelvis for the time being. “Hand me the oil, please.”

Thanatos grabs the small stoppered bottle from the bed table and passes it over without quite meeting Zagreus’s gaze. Zagreus can see now why he was embarrassed to ask, although he doesn’t think Thanatos needed to be. Not with him, at least. Zagreus likes to believe he’s open-minded enough not to judge Thanatos for his desires, no matter how unanticipated. This is merely something he hasn’t considered before because… well, his feet give off sparks. They’re hot enough to melt the snow on the Surface and leave watery puddles in his wake. He’s never scalded anyone, no, and when they were together, Meg had touched them to bind him without any complaints, but… he’s dubious about how comfortable it’ll be to have them make contact with such an intimate place. Still, he truly does trust Thanatos to stop him if it’s unpleasant.

Zagreus pours a generous splash of oil into his palm, restoppers the bottle, and tosses it aside before spreading the slippery substance on his soles—to his own touch, only slightly warmer than the rest of his skin. After, he coats a layer over Thanatos’s cock for good measure, a slick stroke from crown to root that pulls a grunt from Thanatos’s chest and makes his hips snap up.

“Zag,” Thanatos moans, head tipping back. “Please.”

“I’ve got you, love.” Zagreus replaces his hand with his feet, careful and slow, cradling the hard shaft between his soles. 

A violent shiver racks Thanatos’s body, so intense the entire mattress trembles, and Zagreus nearly yanks away in alarm. But then Thanatos drives up into the gap between his feet with a guttural cry, and Zagreus realizes that shiver was very much not a bad thing.

“Oh _gods_.” Thanatos bows his spine, eyelids squeezing shut, a fine sheen of sweat appearing on his skin as he shudders and works his hips. “Tighter. Ahhh, yes, like that, oh, oh, please.”

Zagreus rests his hands on the backs of his feet and squeezes the arches together, providing more friction, more heat for Thanatos to thrust into.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Zagreus asks, just to be sure.

Thanatos shakes his head, silver hair clinging to his damp forehead, mouth parted on a gasp. “Gods, no, it’s… it’s so…” He breaks off with a sound close to a whimper and pushes up, the motion bordering on frantic. 

Zagreus doesn’t bother asking more questions. He stares, breath caught, his own cock throbbing. The achy arousal spreads into his pelvis, stirs heat in his belly, makes his mouth water until he yearns to have fingers pressing down on his tongue, filling him. He can feel the spot where the thin material of his leggings grows wet and sticky from the fluid leaking from his tip as he watches Thanatos writhe, wanton and unashamed, losing himself to ecstasy.

Zagreus wishes he could take himself in hand, alleviate some of the pressure, but he doesn’t want to do anything that might disrupt Thanatos, spoil the escalating tension, the way he’s shaking and panting and fucking up into the slick space between Zagreus’s fiery soles, straining as if he can’t get enough of the white-hot sensation.

The cries falling from Thanatos’s mouth are almost continuous now, more like one long desperate keen, growing rougher and rougher as his throat is scraped raw by the noise.

Zagreus hunches over in his spot between Thanatos’s quivering thighs, keeping his feet pressed together as tightly as he dares, watching the head of Thanatos’s cock disappear and reappear through the slippery tunnel he’s created.

“You’re gorgeous,” Zagreus whispers, awestruck, his gaze traveling up over the contracting muscles of Thanatos’s abdomen, his heaving chest, his gold-flushed face. “So beautiful. Yes, love, that’s the way. _Use me._ Use any part of me you wish.”

Thanatos’s head goes back, his jaw clenches and the tendons in his neck stand out in sharp relief, and with an agonized moan, he starts to come. Zagreus watches the pleasure play across his face, the flutter of his eyelashes, the hammering pulse visible at the base of his throat. Thanatos’s spend feels cool against his feet when it spills over, combining with the oil and sweat to make everything slicker, wetter, sloppy-good and delicious.

When he finally stops coming, a bead of gold wells from a cut on his ravaged lower lip. Zagreus moves so he can lap it up, soothe the teeth marks from the abused, swollen flesh. He grinds against Thanatos’s hip, almost delirious with desire, the threat of an orgasm already licking up the base of his shaft.

Thanatos’s hands go to the waistband of his leggings, shoves them down so Zagreus can rub against him, bare cock on skin. He’s still panting, struggling to catch his breath, but he grabs Zagreus’s ass and squeezes, encouraging him to move faster.

Zagreus’s cock slides into the crease between Thanatos’s hip and pelvis, and he ruts there in a slippery puddle of Thanatos’s seed, chasing his completion with single-minded determination.

“That’s it, Zag,” Thanatos says in a rough whisper. “Come on.”

“Than,” Zagreus whines, and he’s so close, _so close_ , but as desperate as he feels, as much as he _wants_ it, he can’t quite get there.

Thanatos shoves two fingers into his mouth. Zagreus sucks them mindlessly, moaning around the fullness.

When Thanatos pulls them free, they’re dripping wet, and Zagreus moans again, eager, knowing exactly where those fingers are going.

Thanatos reaches between his cheeks, circles his hole, presses one inside and fucks him with it only long enough to let Zagreus adjust before adding the other.

“Ahh, yes, _yes_ ,” Zagreus hisses, caught between Thanatos’s hard body and the elegant fingers plundering his hole, stretching his rim, and that _right there_ , the push and pull, the drag of knuckles across his prostate, is just what he needed to send him plummeting over the edge.

His orgasm strikes like one of Zeus’s lightning bolts, electricity crashing down his spine, limbs spasming reflexively, moisture zapping from his mouth as a wave of gooseflesh rolls across his skin, standing every last hair on end.

He’s still rocking his hips unconsciously when his brain finally stops buzzing.

Zagreus groans, dazed, overstimulated. 

Thanatos withdraws his fingers and gives his ass a gentle pat. “All right there, Zag?” he asks, amusement lacing his words.

Zagreus slurs something that sounds like “M’good.” It seems to be enough for Thanatos, because he chuckles softly and runs his other hand up and down Zagreus’s back.

“We’re going to need a bath,” he says. “We’re filthy. The bedding will need to be laundered as well.”

Zagreus manages a hum of agreement, which turns into a contented murmur when Thanatos gently massages the back of his neck.

“Zagreus?”

“Hmm?” He stirs, sleepy and still caught up in the remnants of bliss.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Zagreus presses a kiss to the closest patch of skin, near one of Thanatos’s dark, pretty nipples. “It was my pleasure.”

“So, then…” Thanatos hesitates, swallows thickly before he continues, “You wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again?”

Zagreus lifts his head to grin at him. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

Thanatos smacks his shoulder. “Incorrigible! I didn’t mean today. But… later.”

Zagreus kisses him, quick and sweet. “My feet are at your disposal, love.”

“Oh gods, Zagreus, never say that again. I’m serious.”

“I’m serious, too. I liked it. I promise.”

Thanatos scrutinizes him for a moment. Whatever he finds in Zagreus’s expression tugs the corners of his mouth up into another smile. “All right. I’ll ask again someday.”

Zagreus brushes his lips across a cheek still flushed with gold. “Anytime you’d like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo).


End file.
